


Lord of the Flies: Abridged.

by chrissy2



Category: Lord of the Flies
Genre: Besides that one littlun, I can be funny sometimes, I never in my life thought I'd do this, I watch way too many abridge series, M/M, Why is Jack the only one with a last name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 00:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10910973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrissy2/pseuds/chrissy2
Summary: My somewhat witty summery of Lord of the Flies.(And in response to what Piggy says, the book Lord of the Flies itself is a literal fanfiction of a book before it called Coral Island.)





	Lord of the Flies: Abridged.

**Author's Note:**

> Just for fun. I own nothing. No money.

Ralph: Our plane crashed, I'm taking it surprisingly well, and we're scattered out for some reason.

Piggy: Hi.

Ralph: Hi, I'm Ralph.

Piggy: Whatever you do, don't call me Piggy.

Ralph (to everyone): His name is Piggy.

Piggy: Ralph, why.

Simon: *Faints*

Jack: I can sing really well.

Ralph: Nice shorts.

Jack: Thanks. I got it from going over the mountain.

Ralph: Guess I'm chief. Jack's in charge of the choir.

Jack: I really like playing with sticks too.

Ralph: Okay, you do that. Let's go up the mountain. I want to take Jack and the kid who just fainted with me. Because he totally seems fit to climb a mountain.

Simon: I can already tell this is going to go to shit.

Piggy: The fuck.

Ralph: We're on an island. Let's make a fire.

Littlun: Screw the fire, there's a monster.

Ralph: No, there's not.

Jack: Hey, Ralph, watch me play with this stick--

Ralph: What are you hunters doing out hunting when there's shelters to build?

Simon: *Finds his safe space*

Jack: I love you.

Ralph: You let the fire go out.

Jack: *Punches Piggy*

Piggy: Why me.

Simon: Butterflies are pretty.

Jack: I think I need some space.

Ralph: I don't get it.

Simon: Seriously? A dead body? That's so stupid.

Samneric: There's the monster!

Roger: Maybe it's just a frog.

Simon: It's just a dead body--

Everyone: *Kills Simon*

Jack: Jokes on you.

Ralph: Why are you making more fires when you could be making more fires?

Piggy: The only reason I'm still friends with you is because Jack would literally just kill me.

Jack: *Takes Piggy's glasses*

Ralph: You're a beast and a swine and a thief!

Jack: Well, finally some attention.

Ralph: I want to make a fire over there!

Jack: Why can't we just make it here?

Ralph and Jack: *Fight*

Piggy: This is the weirdest fanfiction ever.

Roger: Ew, Tumblr. *Kills Piggy*

Ralph: *Runs and hides*

Jack: *Sets fire to the island* Hey, here's the fire you wanted.

Ralph: *Runs into soldier* You new on the island?

Soldier: What?

 


End file.
